The Girl Everybody Loves
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: She has been in love with Haruka's brother for ages. She would only hang out with Haruka, since they're in the same year, just to be closer to the blonde's elder brother. But, alas! Her love was not reciprocated and how would it be, Haruka's there.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. But I will fight for the right to own Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. XD**

**Nah, I own nothing. I borrowed Utena characters but I won't borrow Utena (yet) coz that means I won't be able to focus on Haruka. XD**

--

She has been in love with Haruka's brother for ages. She would only hang out with Haruka, since they're in the same year, just to be closer to the blonde's elder brother. But, alas! Her love was not reciprocated and how would it be, Haruka acts as if there's something between them. Sometimes she hates it, but she did not want to blow her cover as well. This is the second to the last day of school and this year, still nothing happened.

"Hey Michi!" It was Haruka again, Michiru could only roll her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Michi? It's Michiru. You're fan girls are gonna send me more hate mails!"

"Oi, oi... PMSing again? Who cares about fan girls? I only have eyes for you." Michiru could only roll her eyes again. She didn't know it was true.

"And I only have eyes for your brother, Ruka..." Michiru joked but when she looked at Haruka, she saw the same sad expression she sees whenever she would mention the blonde's brother.

"So... you want to go to my place after school?" Haruka quickly changed the topic.

"Sure."

It was not long after that that the bell rang signalling that school is done for the day. Michiru and Haruka walked hand in hand together, with Haruka carrying most of Michiru's belongings. She opened the door for the green haired girl and put the baggages in the back seat before claiming her throne- the driver's seat. She smiled at Michiru before zooming out of the campus, _today's the day - I need to know. I need to wake up_, the blonde thought to herself. She planned the whole thing for 3 nail biting sleepless nights, she just doesn't know how it will all end. Then there it was, Haruka's mansion. Both exited the car and headed for the Tenoh's living room.

"We're not staying here!" Haruka stated a bit to nervously.

"We're not? Where are we hanging out then?" Michiru asked, equally as nervous. They just usually hang out in the living room, it was also Michiru's excuse to see Touga - Haruka's older brother.

"My bedroom!" And before Michiru could reply Haruka dragged her along the path to her bedroom and quickly shut the door.

"You're acting weird." Michiru said.

"I just... wanted to be with you here." Haruka pointed at her preparations.

Inside her huge bedroom was a table for two, a bottle of champagne a great view of the garden that over looks the whole of Tokyo.

"Oh My God! It's beautiful! Did you set this up for me and Touga-sempai?" Michiru squealed.

"No." Then Michiru stopped her clapping and her squealing then gave the blonde a confused look.

"Then, what's with all this?" Michiru's tone differed. It was no longer excited.

Haruka took a step closer to Michiru and embraced her. Michiru's heart skipped a beat as she felt the other girl's warmth. Haruka buried her head in Michiru's hair before sighing.

"I don't know what will happen between us after this... but know that I have been in love with you for the longest time and I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and no one else but you... Onee-san, he doesn't deserve you." Haruka said a bit shakily before lifting her head and looking directly at blue eyes.

"Demo..." Michiru wanted to say something but her mind was totally blank and before she could even think of anything to say, she felt warm lips upon her own. Her eyes widened. Her heart was thumping three times faster than its normal rate and then pushed Haruka away and slapped her right smack in the middle of her cheek. They stood still for a moment before the blonde spoke.

"I'm sorry." She cast her stare down to the floor, ashamed and afraid of what Michiru would say.

"I'm not like that Haruka. Y-you're a girl! I'm not like you're fan girls ok?!" Michiru didn't intend to shout but she did, she just didn't like to admit the fact that enjoyed it before her normalcy woke her up from her trance.

"I- I know. I just... I love you." The last part was a mere whisper but it was audible enough for Michiru to hear. She couldn't help but feel sorry for hurting the only person who's been there for her no matter what and here she is using her to get to her brother. None of this was supposed to happen.

"Take me home." Michiru said.

The ride home, back to the Kaioh mansion was more than uncomfortable for the both of them. No more witty banter and exchanges of smiles occured. Michiru couldn't wait to go home and Haruka was just a mess. They reached their destination.

"Thanks for taking me home." The aqua haired girl's voice was void of any emotion.

"Michiru?" Haruka called out to her, she was expecting another appology but what she got was another kiss, on the cheek and an appology. "I'm sorry. I hope nothing changes between us... I really do love you. I'll give you whatever you ask of me ok?" And with that she only nodded and stepped out of Haruka's car.

--

She touched her lips. No one has ever kissed her with such intensity and longing and need and... love? The only truth to love she knew was Touga. An athlete, president of the student council, Grade- A student, and now the complication is An athlete, Grade-A student, Pianist... Lesbian? She needs to get her act together. Sure Haruka is handsome and beautiful, and has great body, but so does Touga. Touga's a man too, which is easier for society to accept. She dropped herself onto her welcoming bed and screamed in her pillow. She didn't know what to do. She twisted and she turned. Now she knows- she needed to talk to the blonde.

--

"What's wrong with my favorite girl?" Her older brother said, he was only wearing boxer shorts. She tucked stray strands of Haruka's hair in her ear. Haruka slapped his invasive hand away from her face.

"Michiru likes you! ok?! I love her and you only see her as one of your toys! You never loved a girl!" Haruka spites her brother. He was a chauvanist pig but his brother was a far comlex human being than just that.

"None sense! I love you." He quickly embraced his younger sister and kissed her forehead before he earned a blow to the stomach.

"You are disgusting! I hate you!" That's when their usual routine of running away from and running after each other began.

"You can't love her. Mom and dad left us... there's only you and me now Haruka. You only have me." Touga shouted in front of Haruka's door.

"No! I want Michiru! Not you!" Haruka countered.

"We'll see about that." Touga left, and the blonde heard his footsteps drawinf farther and farther away from her door. She could only look at the unopened bottle of champagne that she prepared for Michiru a few hours earlier. She knows tomorrow would be a difficult day.

--

She arrived at school lifeless. She was giving limp waves of hi's and hello's and goodbye's to her screaming fans. She was not amused of her usual morning cheers of "Haruka-sempai!!!" she was empty without Michiru. Michiru ignored her the whole time. That's how her day went by and at the end of the day, she found herself in the parking lot. Alone.

"Haruka-san." That voice.

"Michi?"

"Please address me properly." Haruka's heart sank.

"S-sorry Michiru-san..." Deep down, Michiru knew that something was not right with the way she was treating the blonde.

"About last night. Please accept the fact that I don't feel the same way." Now, Haruka's heart broke into a million pieces. Then Michiru smiled, which made the blonde smile. "Demo... Touga-kun asked me out for a date. I hope, this doesn't ruin our friendship." Michiru then extended her hand to the blonde, despite the heart ache the blonde simply shook Michiru's hand. She also knew that her brother was up to no good, so if being Michiru's friend means she gets to watch over her, then so be it.

"Ah... koibito!" It was Touga, much to Haruka's dismay, Michiru didn't know about Touga's incestual complex, and Haruka did not want to tell her at the risk of sounding psychotic. Touga then put his arms around Michiru and gave a peck on the lips. Michiru could only blush while the blonde grits her teeth in anger.

"I'm having a party tonight at our place, my dearest sister. Cheer up. It's the last day of school. You can meet a new girl." Touga winked at Haruka before laughing maniacally. Michiru frowned at Touga's comment but shrugged it off. After all, she was finally and officially with the man of her dreams.

--

At the Tenoh mansion, everything was a party. They hired a dj and alcohol was over-flowing. So Haruka took advantage of the limitless alcohol. She downed tequilla shot after shot, she watched with envy as Michiru and Touga share kisses, she knows her brother was just using Michiru to get to him. He was succeeding. She also knows that if she wants Michiru out of Touga's grasp she has to do what Touga wants... whatever it is. Which she doesn't want to do. This is almost a hopeless case.

"You look sad..." A sincere voice ringed in Haruka's ear. When she looked at the owner of the voice she saw the prettiest, no, scratch that, second to the prettiest face she's ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose... I-" And before the purple haired girl could continue the blonde kissed her. Those in view of the scene was Touga and Michiru and they both shared the same thought, _No!_

"My... you're drunk Miss Tenoh." This time, Haruka's head was on the girl's shoulder while the girl struggles to keep her balance. It's hard to keep your balance when you're 5"4' and a 6" was leaning on you.

"Ha---yu--kha!" Haruka extended her drunken hand to the mysterious girl and accidentally touched her breasts. "ooopshhh." she said. The girl just laughed.

"I'm Anthy Himemiya. Nice to meet you, even if you're drunk." She was basically carrying or trying to carry Haruka.

"Uh... excuse me, I'll take her to her room." _This is my chance, she's unconscious! _Touga and his dirty mind thought.

"Fuck yourself!" Haruka said in defence.

"I don't think that's a good idea." The girl carrying Haruka responded as her grip tightened on the blonde.

"Let me do it. Ruka, I'll take you to your room okay?" It was Michiru. At first she looked up and smiled and then tears replaced her smile.

"You broke my heart! You fuckin' broke my heart!" Haruka then went to burry her head in Himemiya's shoulder. Michiru and Touga didn't know what to do. They wanted to take Haruka away from the possible threat- or girl.

"You want to stay at my place? I have a rose garden and I'll make you tea when you rouse tomorrow." Himemiya suggested. Much to Michiru and Touga's annoyance and surprise. Haruka nodded.

"You can't take her! She's my sister!" Touga protested.

"Yeah!" Michiru seconds the motion, just because she doesn't want Haruka to be with any girl. Not a girl she just met. Or maybe she's jealous. She can't be. She loves Touga.

"She's 19 and she just said yes." Himemiya slowly but impressively dragged herself and Haruka away from the party with Michiru and Touga shouting at her not to take Haruka anywhere at the same time. She carefully placed Haruka in the passenger seat of Volkswagen 56' Beetle. To which Touga and Michiru sweat dropped. Michiru immediately went to the passenger seat and slapped Haruka's face to wake her up.

"Ruka? Ruka? Do you really want to go with this girl? Ruka answer me please."

"I want to be away from you two" The blonde grunted.

"Well, I'll be leaving then." Himemiya then entered the car and honked a few times before driving away.

"Wait! Where do you live! Hey!" Touga then threw a few rocks at the old car, but it just sped away. The Beetle sped away. Weird. "This is all your fault!" Touga shouted.

"My fault?! How is it my fault?!" Michiru then questioned the derranged man. She was comlpetely turned off at how he's acting.

_Flash back._

_Michiru was lying down in Haruka's lap, enjoying the feel of the blonde's light tracing of the contours of Michiru's face. To the unknown eye, they would seem like the cutest couple. Haruka could only hope for this to be true._

_"What do you like about Touga anyways, I'm her sister and I don't like him. He's weird and possessive and psychotic..."_

_"Well if he's possessive over me, I don't mind..." Michiru laughed._

_"He's not gonne be it over YOU..."_

_"Ha! You're just jealous!" Michiru said in defence._

_"Maybe I am."_

_End of Flash Back._

"Haruka loved you, I don't know why! You're a bad kisser and you're body's out of shape! Not like My Haru-chan. She should be contented with me!" Touga said.

"I don't believe it! Haruka was right!" Michiru then ran away from the Tenoh mansion, broken hearted over Touga and remorseful over how she treated Haruka. She wants to know where the blonde is and wants to talk to her, hoping that its not too late.

--

Haruka slowly blinked. She adjusted her vision and saw the girl from the other night. She was smiling at her. She had the most, scratch that again, second to the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Hi, Hayukah. Want some tea?" The girl offered. Haruka slowly rose up from... the matress. It wasn't really a bed. She could only smell roses.

"Uh... where are we?" The blonde asked.

"Hokkaido." The blonde's eyes widened.

"N-NANI?!? HOW'D WE- I mean... how..."

"I drove." The girl smiled again.

"UH... Anthy is it?" Anthy just nodded. "Why did you take me here?"

"Because, my mother told me, to bring the first person who kisses me, home. Sadly, my mom passed away a few months ago."

"I'm... sorry to hear that. Did I kiss you?" Haruka asked. The girl nodded with excitement. Haruka laughed. "Sorry if I was rude. I-" Then she felt the other girl's lips on her own. "Whoa..."

"You don't have to be sad now... Hayukah." She smiled once again. For the blonde, Anthy's smile was very comforting so she smiled back.

"It's Haruka."

"Well you said, Ha...yu...kah."

"I know, but I was drunk."

"I know, but its cute." Haruka sighed while Anthy remains laughing.

--

_Damn it Haruka! Where are you? Why can't you're mobile phone be reached! Argh! Another voice mail prompt!, _Michiru thought to herself. She wanted to appologize to the blonde, or was she really threatened by that Himemiya girl. She needed a real threat to realize her true feelings for the blonde. Why did she like Touga in the first place? He wears orange for christ's sake! Maybe she was just hiding in her heterosexual facade and tried to like Touga so she could still have a reason to be around Haruka. But everyone at school already thought that she was dating Haruka and nobody cared, even if they know they were both girls. It's a different school after all. No longer the school for homophobes. This was her fault. All day long all she could think about was Haruka.

_Flashback_

_"Oi... I brought you lunch!"_

_"Michi, need a massage?"_

_"Here, let me carry that for you!"_

_"You're beautiful."_

_"That was absolutely amazing!"_

_"... I love you."_

_End of flashback_

Images of the blonde keep appearing in her head. She has to wait. This would be a painfully agonizing wait. She never knew she would say that about school breaks, but it is certainly that without Haruka. She knows, however, that Haruka will be back in school and from there, she will patch things up with the blonde.

--

Touga kept biting his nails. Afraid that his sister aka the love of his life won't come back. He has been ringing her cellphone, still no answer. All he gets are voicemail prompts.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry. Come back to me!" He held his knees close to his chest as he slowly rocked his body while he sits on the floor with piles of Haruka's scattered pictures.

--

**Tada! That's the first chappie. I know Touga is scary, but what the hell. This is my cross-over-alternate-universe-fan-fiction. haha. Reviews please and an advanced thanks to all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. But I will fight for the right to own Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. XD**

**Nah, I own nothing. I borrowed Utena characters but I won't borrow Utena (yet) coz that means I won't be able to focus on Haruka. XD**

**This is the next chapter**

--

It has been two weeks. Touga heard foot steps coming from down stairs so he rushed to where the sound came from, there he found Haruka standing with that wretched girl from a few nights before. He grit his teeth angered by the unwelcomed presence before him. He chose to remain calm and composed himself as he glided downstairs.

"Haru-chan!" He gave his little sister a too much of a loving embrace. He felt Haruka struggle under his hug.

"Let me go! God, can't you be normal? By the way, this is my friend Anthy Himemiya..." Haruka pointed to Anthy.

"Nice too meet you Touga-kun." Anthy smiled and extended her hand to Touga. The orange haired man just raised his eyebrows and limply accepted the handshake. for Haruka's sake.

"And Anthy's living with us, she'll be staying in my room." Haruka then beamed at her brother.

"N-Nani?!? Wh-why not in the guest room Haru-chan? It would be much more comfortable for her to have her own bed, right Himemiya-san?"

"Ano... I don't mind sharing a bed with Haruka." She smiled at Haruka's elder brother.

Touga almost tore his beautiful straight orange hair off. While he follows with his eyes at a painful sight before him. Haruka hand in hand with this odd girl and carrying a not so fancy suit case. He paced the room as he heard the door to Haruka's room close. Instantly he could hear laughter.

"Aaaaargh! I must do something! I must do something! Michiru... right! Michiru!"

--

"You have a very nice room." Anthy sat beside Haruka and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulders.

"Arigatou. So... I'm beat. Wanna have a lil nap before we go to the beach?" The blonde suggested.

"Sure." Was Anthy's reply as she once again, smiles at the blonde.

Both of them crawled in the middle of the bed, drawing their pillows closer to each other before they lied down and looked at each other.

"Can I hold you Haruka?"

"Of course. C'mere."

Haruka doesn't know why she's so comfortable with being around the girl, but whatever it is they have, it was just purely platonic. Like what they have agreed upon. But they do genuinely care about each other. Right now, in her bed room, she was embracing Anthy while she awaits sleep to take over her tired body. That was when she felt Anthy's lips on her cheek. Platonic? Who cares right now...

"Sleep well my Haruka."

"Sleep well."

--

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" She lazily picked it up.

"Michiru? This is Touga! Wait- don't put it down! Haruka's back! She's with that wretched girl and they're sleeping in the same room and-"

"Hold on! Hold on! What does this got to do with me?!" Michiru was furious, not only at Touga but at the whole new situation or complication with retrieving Haruka.

"Wait. They're leaving. Hold on. Hey Haru where are you two going? What do you mean the beach? Which one? Why are you going with her! Hey! Oh shoot. They just left. I was wondering if you'd like to help me out with getting rid of that Himemiya girl, I mean, after all, its obvious we both like Haruka."

"Please. Spare me your incestual thoughts. and the answer is no. Bye."

"Wait! Dont!" Click.

_Beach, wait, which one? Not our spot. Maybe but what if they see me? Oh! I think I know, I'll just pretend I was just randomly there, right that's it. _Michiru thought to herself. She immediately rushed upstairs for her wardrobe check. She didn't want to see both of them looking like the mess she is. After finding that right bikini and hat and shorts and top, she called out for her driver to take her to the beach.

--

"I want a piggy back ride." Anthy beamed at the blonde. Haruka could only scratch her head before she bends her knees and prepared her beautiful back for Anthy to ride on. Anthy was wearing a red bikini while the blonde tomboy sported a khaki board shorts and a loose white shirt. Anthy mounted Haruka, much to Haruka's surprise the girl was very light.

"Hey. You're not too heavy. I bet I can still run!" And so she did. She ran along the shore, waves barely crashing at her feet because of her speed while the girl she was carrying laughed with excitement. That was when saphire eyes turned their attention to two lunatics running by the shore. It was then that she realized, it was Haruka and Himemiya. Her eyes turned into tiny slits as she watched the two, she waited for them to re-route before coming out of her tanning spot.

"Hey!" Michiru stepped in front of Haruka, causing the blonder to almost topple over her.

"Oh geez Michi!" Haruka laughed.

_Michi, she still calls me Michi, _Michiru was excited about this/

"Forgive me... uh Michiru-san." Haruka quickly changed upon remembering Michiru's harsh words.

"No, it's fine, you can call me Michi." The blonde smiled.

"Hi!" Anthy smiled at Michiru, Michiru looked at the girl and a wave of insecurity splashed upon her.

_She's pretty and skinnier. She has a good smile too._ The aqua haired beauty could only bite her lip.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me, Michi, this is my good friend, Anthy." Haruka faced her back towards Michiru as Anthy extends her hands towards the other girl still sporting an honest smile on her face.

"How do you do?" She asked Michiru.

"I... uhm... wait, friend?" Michiru questioned. She was under the notion that they were more than just that.

"Yes. We kiss, we hug, we hold hands, but we're just friends." Anthy stated, Michiru's eyes grew wide at her statement.

"Friends don't do that!" Michiru defended, she was now more than just jealous.

"Ano... well, if there's no malice in it, I think friends can do that." Haruka faced Michiru as Anthy placed another kiss on Haruka's bare neck. This angered Michiru and she kissed Haruka's lips before she can even think of her own action. All three of them were shocked at what had just transpired. Seeing what she has done, Michiru could only say

"There! We're friend's aren't we?"

"Uhmm... yeah." Haruka said, almost speechless. Anthy still remained smiling before dismounting from Haruka's back and gently clinging to the blonde's arms. Michiru eyed her warily the whole time.

"Ano... I think I should leave you two alone." Anthy said before kissing the blonde again and running off to swim in the ocean. Michiru grit her teeth again. She and Haruka sat on the sand. The blonde looking at Anthy's back.

"So... where'd you run off to Ruka?" Haruka looked at Michiru after the mention of her pet name.

"I was at Anthy's in Hokkaido, we just spent two weeks there and-"

"Doing what? What could you possibly do in Hokkaido? Were you alone?" Michiru questioned the blonde like a spanish inquisitor.

"I- uh yeah." Michiru's eyes widened.

"And you say you're just friends?! I mean, come on! You don't have to lie to me about it, its not like I care about who you're dating." Michiru said in anger, which she immediately regretted. Emeral eyes sparked pain before looking away.

"I know. but honestly, we're just friends and whatever we did in Hokkaido is none of your business." Haruka motioned to stand up but Michiru pulled her hand, the blonde looked at Michiru quizzically before her gaze softened upon seeing the urgency in those blue eyes she loves the most.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you." Michiru said.

"Yeah. I missed you too." the blonde said before resuming to her position beside Michiru. Michiru held Haruka's hands while they sit, making the blonde blush beet red. She smiled. She finally felt contented, but then again...

"Hayukah!" Anthy threw herself in Haruka's legs, Haruka laughed and loosely wrapped her free hand on Anthy's torso. Michiru frowned at their gesture. Friend's don't act that way for pete's sake! Haruka turned to look at Michiru and she saw- jealousy? In blue orbs she loves the most.

"She's like a little sister." Haruka added._ Like Touga thinks of you as his lil sister?_, Michiru thought before sighing.

--

Anthy and Haruka arrived hand in hand in the Tenoh Mansion. In front of the door stood a very distraught Touga. You can clearly see he was in a pensive mood with his arms crossed before his chest. The blonde sighed, giving one understanding glance at Anthy they prepared themselves for Touga's psycho babble type of scolding.

"Where have you been?! I have been worried sick! Don't you know what time it is?! Haruka! I'm talking to you!" Haruka looked at her brother, contemplating on what to say. Instead, she reached for Anthy's hand and they rushed inside the house, fluidly passing through the front door without being hindered by the deranged brother. They laughed all the way to Haruka's room before slamming the door.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Touga threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I hate you Himemiya!"

Haruka and Anthy kept their ears at the door, snickering at every curse and frustrations Touga voiced out while he stomped to his room.

"He hates you Anthy." Haruka stated.

"But you like me, so I don't mind." Anthy replied. Both of them laughed before throwing themselves in Haruka's big bed, with a crash. Haruka's lower body hung on the edge of the bed while Anthy lies comfortably in her stomach.

"Ano... Ruka, are you still in love with Michiru-san?" Anthy asked out of the blue. Haruka gave it a quick thought and pouted.

"Mmmm hmmm. I am."

"I think she likes you too. She's jealous. I can sense it." She smiled at the blonde. "You should ask her out tomorrow, I won't be there for the most part but I'll show up. Lets see how she reacts." Anthy offered. The blonde just laughed.

"Ok, it sounds like a plan. How can I not like you? Goodnight Anthy." Haruka then kissed the top of Anthy's head before clapping, then the lights turned off automatically.

"Good night Ruka."

Tomorrow she will have her answer. Its gonna be a bright sun shiny day. But not if Touga can do anything about it. In his room, he held his head with both hands, laughing menacingly at his plans. He jotted down a few words on his super secret secret notebook before closing it.

"I'll get rid of that pest for you Ruka. Both of them. Then there will only be you and I... forever." He laughed once more. Before he resigned himself to sleep, a small smile curved on his lips as he dreams of what will never be.

**--**

**Yeah Touga is so f**d up. But I like him better that way. So next chappie will be about "The Date", yeah I had to quote that one to make it seem important. So just wait for it. :) Anyways, Reviews will be gladly appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
